My Happy ending (Sequel My Baby)
by geedreams
Summary: Park Jimin menceritakan tentang Min Yoonginya yang sedang hamil. A My Baby sequel story with Minyoon/Yoonmin as the main character! Feat BTS members. MPREG! Review yaaps!:)


My Happy Ending

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Feat

Bangtan members

 **Rated T**

 **Typo**

 _Bangtan milik diri mereka, saya cuma pinjam nama_

 **Mpreg**

Park Jimin membuka matanya sesaat telinganya mendengar alarm ponselnya berbunyi. Membuatnya mengerang kesal karena jujur saja dia baru tidur selama kurang lebih empat jam. Salahkan semua pekerjaan menumpuk yang harus diselesaikannya itu. Membuatnya terpaksa lembur lagi –ini hari ketiganya lembur- untungnya pekerjaannya sudah selesai semalam sehingga tidak harus membatalkan janji pikniknya dengan keluarga kecilnya. Jimin berdiri, mengambil handuknya berniat mandi sekarang juga atau dia akan kembali mengantuk.

.

.

.

Jimin keluar dari kamarnya setelah selesai berpakaian. Menggunakan polo shirt putih dan celana hitam selutut adalah pilihan terbaik untuk piknik musim panas menurutnya. Jimin samar-samar mendengar suara dari arah dapur apartment, mengasumsikan kalau sosok tercintanya sedang ada disana. Dan benar saja, Jimin dibuat langsung tersenyum melihat moment yang sangat manis didepannya. Yoongi, Yoongi hyungnya yang sudah bersama dengannya selama ini tengah membuat sandwich dengan sesekali mengajak bayi laki-laki yang duduk diatas kursi bayi berwarna biru. Park Joonhwan, yang berarti bertalenta dan terang adalah anak pertamanya dengan Min Yoongi. Bagi Jimin, pemandangan dipagi hari ini adalah anugrah terbesar yang pernah dirinya dapatkan. Melihat bagaimana Min Yoonginya tertawa bersama anaknya menghangatkan hatinya. Ahh.. omong-omong Jimin jadi ingat bagaimana Min Yoonginya saat tengah mengadung anak mereka…..

.

.

.

.

.

\- Minggu kelima-

Jimin memasuki apartmentnya dengan langkah perlahan. Membuka sepatunya sembari memijat pundaknya sendiri. Entertainment musik yang baru saja dia rintis bersama dengan kawan-kawannya –Namjoon, Taehyung dan Hoseok- benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Jimin melangkah menuju ruang tengah dan mengerutkan keningnya. Biasanya pria tercintanya akan menunggunya disini sembari melanjutkan project lagu barunya.

'apa distudionya?' pikir Jimin sembari melangkah keruang kecil paling ujung, bersebelahan dengan ruang kerja kecilnya. Membuka pintu itu dan kembali mengerutkan keningnya saat tidak mendapati sosok itu.

"Yoongi hyung?" panggil Jimin akhirnya. Namun tidak mendapati jawaban. 'apa pergi bersama Seokjin hyung?' pikir Jimin lagi. Jimin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Membuka kamar mereka untuk selanjutnya mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba. Jimin sedikit kaget tentu saja, bahkan karena pelukan Yoongi Jimin harus berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar mereka tidak jatuh.

"Yoongi hyung?" panggil Jimin. Karena jujur saja, Yoongi itu jauh dari kata manja. Sebenarnya Yoongi bisa manja, tapi hanya disaat tertentu seperti sakit atau ingin dibelikan sesuatu. Makannya Jimin heran sekarang karena setahunya Yoongi baik-baik saja pagi tadi dan Jimin tidak mendapat pesan atau telfon dari Yoongi untuk dibawakan sesuatu.

"Yoongi hyung kau kenapa?" Tanya Jimin lagi karena Yoongi tidak juga menjawab dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan dileher Jimin. Jimin akhirnya mengiring Yoongi kearah kasur, Jimin pegal jujur saja. Jimin mendudukkan Yoongi disampingnya, setelah akhirnya Yoongi melepas pelukan mereka. Yoongi menunduk dalam, bahkan ketika Jimin memegang dagunya, mencoba melihat kedua matanya, Yoongi menolak dan kembali menunduk.

"Yoongi hyung? Apa ada masalah?" dan pertanyaan Jimin dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. "ada apa sayang?" Tanya Jimin sembari mengusap rambut Yoongi lembut. Yoongi bangkit sedikit untuk membuka laci meja disebelah Jimin. Mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna coklat dan memberikannya kepada Jimin setelah dirinya kembali duduk dihadapan Jimin dengan masih menunduk. Jimin mengerutkan keningnya bingung namun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa dan membuka amplop besar itu dalam diam dan membancanya baik-baik.

Name : Min Yoongi

Sex : Male

Pregnancy Test : Positive

Dan Jimin kembali membaca kalimat itu berulang-ulang dengan mata melebar –walaupun matanya tetap tidak akan selebar Jungkook dan Seokjin-. "Y-yoongi hyung? I-ini.." "lima minggu." Dan pertanyaan Jimin dipotong oleh Yoongi, membuat Jimin yang sedari tadi melihat kearah kertas menoleh kedepan, melihat Yoongi yang masih menunduk sembari memainkan ujung piyamanya.

"a-apa?" Tanya Jimin memastikan, membuat Yoongi berdecak kesal dan memukul kepala Jimin. "umurnya lima minggu bodoh!" jawab Yoongi ketus, namun jelas Jimin bisa melihat pipi Yoongi yang memerah, Yoonginya malu. Jimin tersenyum senang sebelum meraih tengkuk Yoongi dan mencium bibir favoritenya lembut. Yoongi dengan reflex mengalungkan tangannya dileher Jimin sesaat setelah Jimin meraih Yoongi kedalam pangkuannya. Jimin melumat bibir Yoongi lembut sebelum melepaskannya.

"terimakasih, terimakasih untuk hadiah terbaik ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu Min Yoongi." Dan Yoongi memeluk erat Jimin, menenggelamkan wajahnya keleher Jimin dan membisikkan kalimat yang membuat Jimin tersenyum lebar.

"aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu Park Jimin bodoh."

.

.

.

.

\- Minggu ketujuh-

Jimin berlari dengan cepat menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Wajahnya memucat karena terlalu panik. Jimin langsung membuka pintu kamar yang ditujunya untuk menemukan Yoonginya yang sedang tertidur tenang diatas kasur dan Seokjin juga Jungkook yang sedang duduk diatas sofa didekat sana.

"kau sudah datang Jimin-ah?" sapa Seokjin lembut. Jimin mengangguk dan langsung menarik kursi disana untuk duduk disebelah ranjang Yoongi. "dia terpeleset dikamar mandi hyung. Untung saja aku dan Seokjin hyung sedang ada diapartmentmu. Aku langsung menggendong Yoongi hyung dan kami langsung pergi kesini." Jimin mengangguk, tidak berkata apapun karena sibuk menciumi tangan Yoongi. "mereka baik-baik saja, tapi dokter bilang kandungannya jadi sangat lemah sekarang, kau harus menjaganya dengan baik." Kata Seokjin. Jimin menghela nafas lega. Biar bagaimanapun Yoongi dan anaknya adalah nafasnya sekarang. Jimin bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri kalau terjadi sesuatu pada salah satu atau keduanya. Jimin berjanji akan menjaga keduanya dengan lebih baik mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Minggu keduabelas -

Jimin sedikitnya bersyukur. Yoonginya yang sedang mengandung bukanlah Yoongi yang rewel. Dia memang terkadang meminta makanan ditengah malam, tapi bukan makanan aneh-aneh paling hanya tteokpokki pedas atau odeng atau kimbab. Yoongi mempunyai makanan wajib semenjak hamil, cheese cake dari bakery dekat kantornya, membuat semua pekerja disana jadi hapal wajah Jimin. Yoongi juga hanya muntah dipagi hari dan saat mencium atau melihat hal menjijikan. Yoonginya juga mau meminum susu hamil dan vitamin hamilnya tanpa harus repot-repot Jimin paksa. Namun, Yoongi yang sedang hamil memiliki mood swing yang tiga kali lipat lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Yoongi hobi sekali marah-marah dan membentak juga memukul kepalanya jika menurutnya Jimin salah. Contohnya sekarang. Jimin yang sedang berdiri didepan kamar mencoba menghindari semua barang yang dilempar Yoongi dari dalam kamar. Melemparinya mulai dari bantal guling samoai barang-barang diatas meja nakas seperti produk perawatan wajah Yoongi dan Jimin juga parfume. Alasannya simple sebenarnya. Jimin telat pulang satu setengah jam dari janjinya tadi pagi dan Yoongi sudah menuduhnya kemana-mana.

Jimin yang sedari tadi menunduk mulai mengangkat kepalanya perlahan saat merasa kalau Yoongi berhenti melemparinya. Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi duduk diatas kasur dengan terengah-engah, kelelahan melempari Jimin dan ditambah sedng menangis sekarang. Jimin menghela nafas dan menghampiri Yoongi. Berlutut dihadapan Yoongi dan memeluknya lembut dan mengelus lembut punggung kecil Yoongi.

"maafkan aku.. aku janji ini yang terakhir.. maaf.." Yoongi mengangguk pelan dan memeluk Jimin erat. Menggumamkan kata 'maaf aku kekanakan sekali' dengan pelan, membuat Jimin tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut. "tak apa, aku mengerti hyung.." Jimin melepas pelukannya dan mengecup bibir Yoongi lembut. Yoongi tersenyum manis sesaat Jimin melepaskan kecupannya. "jim.. bereskan ya? Aku mau tidur." Dan Jimin hanya kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum getir.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Minggu keduapuluhtujuh-

Memasuki trimester ketiga akhir Yoongi sudah jarang menyiksa Jimin. Yoonginya masih sering menyuruhnya ini itu namun dengan cara yang –sedikit- lebih halus. Membuat Jimin sedikit bisa menghela nafasnya. Jimin keluar dari kamarnya setelah memakai mantel hitamnya dan membawa mantel hitam Yoongi. Mereka akan mengunjungi Seokjin yang sudah melahirkan anak pertamanya. Jimin menghampiri Yoongi yang duduk disofa dan sedang memegang Tupperware berisi cheese cakenya.

"ayo Yoongi hyung.." Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya kearah Jimin dan Jimin langsung meraihnya dan membantunya berdiri. Yoongi bilang dia jadi susah bangun karena perutnya yang semakin membesar. Jimin memakaikan Yoongi mantelnya karena sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya menurut sembari tetap fokus memakan cheese cakenya, membuat Jimin tersenyum gemas, menangkup kedua pipi gembil itu, menekan kedua sisinya untuk membuat bibir mungil Yoongi maju dan mengecupnya berkali-kali.

"astaga kau manis sekali sih sayang.." kata Jimin dengan menggerakkan kepala Yoongi kekanan kekiri, membuat Yoongi mengerang kesal karenanya. "jangan ganggu aku makan, Jim." Sungut Yoongi dan meninggalkan Jimin untuk berjalan duluan menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

.

\- Minggu ketigapuluh-

Yoongi sering sekali mengeluh kalau kaki dan punggunya pegal. Yoongi akan meminta siapapun yang dianggapnya dekat untuk memijat kaki dan punggungnya. Mau itu Hoseok, Jungkook, Taehyung, Namjoon bahkan Seokjin. Yoongi juga suka mengeluh kalau tidurnya tidak nyaman karena bayinya sering menendang, dan jujur itu sedikit mengganggu Jimin, tapi Jimin tahu Yoonginya lebih kesulitan dibanding dia. Yoongi juga sangat suka saat Jimin mengelus perutnya dan mencoba mengajak bayinya berbicara. Jimin melakukan hal rutin itu setiap malam sebelum dirinya tidur, bahkan ketika Yoongi sudah tertidur lebih dulu.

Seperti malam ini, Yoongi sedang menyuruh Jimin memijat kakinya, dan itu sudah berjalan sekitar limabelas menit. "sudah, Jim." Dan Jimin langsung mengatur posisi untuk tidur diatas paha Yoongi, mengahadap perut besar Yoongi. "baby sedang apa?" Tanya Jimin sembari mengelus lembut perut Jimin. Jimin tersenyum saat merasakan tendangan lembut dari bayinya. Yoongi tersenyum sembari mengelus rambut Jimin dan menikmati musik klasik yang wajib diputar semenjak dirinya hamil, kata Jimin agar anaknya bisa sepintar Namjoon.

"jim, sudah punya nama untuknya?" Tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba. Membuat Jimin yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan anaknya menoleh kearah Yoongi. "ada beberapa yang kupikirkan tapi aku belum memutuskannya. Hyung punya usul?" tanya Jimun sembari menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan mengecupnya lembut. "aku berfikir kalau Joon terdengar bagus. Aku ingin anakku bertalenta seperti Jungkook." jawab Yoongi. "baiklah, aku akan memikirkan nama yang bagus dan akan menggabungkannya dengan namamu nanti." Kata Jimin final, yang mendapat anggukkan setuju dari Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

-Hari kelahiran-

Jimin sedang menunggu Yoongi sadar saat perawat masuk kedalam dengan mendorong sebuah boks bayi. Membuat Jimin reflex berdiri dan menghampiri boks itu. "Park Jimin-ssi ini adalah bayi anda, mau mencoba menggendongnya?" pertanyaan suster itu membuat Jimin gerogi seketika. "a-apa tidak apa-apa? Saya belum pernah menggendong bayi sekecil ini sebelumnya." Dan pernyataan Jimin membuat suster itu tersenyum maklum. "tidak apa, nah sekarang atur tangan anda seperti ini dan saya akan meletakkan bayi anda perlahan okay?" Jimin mengangguk kaku dan melakukan instruksi suster tersebut. Sesaat setelah bayi itu berada dalam gendongannya, Jimin tidak bisa menahan airmatanya. Bayi mungilnya sangat sempurna didalam pelukannya. Bayi itu sedikit tersenyum, memberikan Jimin perasaan nyaman dan hangat.

"kau manis sekali seperti Yoongi hyung. Park Joonhwan, selamat datang." Jimin menoleh sesaat setelah mendengar erangan Yoongi. Jimin mendekati Yoongi dan tersenyum lebar.

"hey, hyung.." sapa Jimin, Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya dan Jimin langsung berinisiatif memperbaiki kasur Yoongi agar Yoongi nyaman. Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin dari atas kebawah dan matanya mengerjap lucu saat melihat Jimin menggendong seorang bayi berbalut kain baby blue.

"jim.. apa itu anakku?" tanya Yoongi lembut. Jimin mengangguk dan memberikannya kepada Yoongi. Sesaat setelah Yoongi menggendongnya air matanya jatuh. Jimin tersenyum dan mengecup kening Yoongi lembut. Ikut menangis bersama Yoongi. "namanya Park Joonhwan, hyung." Dan Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. "Joonhwan, anakku. Selamat datang.." kata Yoongi dan mengecup kening bayinya lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin-ah? Kenapa melamun?" teguran Yoongi membuat Jimin tersadar. Jimin tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang membuat susu untuk bayinya. Memeluknya dari belakang dan memberikan kecupan kilat dipipinya. "aku hanya mengingat masa-masa kau hamil hyung." Yoongi hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Tidak berkomentar karena dia tahu Jiminnya masih akan melanjutkan bicaranya. Jimin memutar tubuh Yoongi berhadapan dengannya. Mencium lembut bibir manis itu, melumat bibir atas bawahnya bergantian dan mendekap tubuh Yoongi dalam pelukannya. Yoongi melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasanya nafasnya hampir habis untuk kemudian terpana saat tatapannya bertemu tatapan lembut Jimin, tatapan yang disukainya.

"terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah kau berikan padaku Yoongi hyung. Terimakasih telah memilih untuk melengkapi hidupku. Terimakasih untuk segalanya hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucapan tulus Jimin membuat Yoongi terharu. Yoongi mengalungkan tangannya keleher Jimin dan melumat bibir Jimin singkat sebelum memeluk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Jimin. yoongi jarang sekali memulai duluan, makannya dia sangat malu sekarang.

"aku juga mencintaimu Jim. Terimakasih." Jimin tersenyum, menarik Yoongi dari pelukannya dan kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka lagi, berniat mencium Yoonginya lagi sebelum—

'TUKK'

kepalanya terkena lemparan mainan anaknya. Membuatnya mengaduh dan mengelus reflex kepalanya. "baby.. kenapa kau mengganggu appa?" sungut Jimin. sedangkan Joonhwan yang melihat wajah appanya hanya tertawa bahagia, membuat Yoongi ikut tertawa. Jimin yang tadinya kesal reflex tersenyum saat melihat tawa kedua orang yang dicintainya. Jimin berjanji akan menjaga mereka berdua selama yang Jimin bisa. Karena tawa mereka adlaha kekuatan dan nafas Jimin.

.

.

.

.

END

HAI! Aku balik dengan sequel dari My Baby-nya Namjin HAHAHA. Niatnya mau bikin sesingkat mungkin tapi kok jadinya panjang?

Maafkeun yaappss! Makasih juga yang udah review di My Baby yaaa :') kalian membuatku semangat lohh! Maaf juga kalo misalnya ada kesalahan atau apapun itu bentuknya, _maaf ya aku cuma menyalurkan ide:)_

Aku mau bikin Vkook tapi mungkin gak akan Mpreg, kalian punya ide? Review yaapss!

See you soon!

.

.

.

 _with love,_

 _geedreams_


End file.
